


Мередит совсем не понимал математику

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha nerd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottoming from the Top, Coming of Age, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fluff, High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Math Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Popular omega, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Teen Crush, Truth or Dare, Правда или действие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Мередит всегда любил альф-нердов, а они, в свою очередь, боялись самого популярного омегу школу.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898275
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Мередит совсем не понимал математику

**Author's Note:**

> Троп на популярного омегу и затюканного альфу-ботаника, много бессмысленного порно, персонажи достигли возраста согласия (на момент событий им 17 лет), первый раз, дефлорация альфы, игры в компании с сексуальным подтекстом, подростки.

Мередит совсем не понимал математику. И как он ни пытался выучить и понять все, ему не удавалось. А еще Мередит обожал альф-нердов. Но, увы, альфы-нерды были редкостью. Все были сплошь и рядом спортсмены, герои и блистательные победители по жизни. А милого заучку днем с огнем не найдешь. А так хотелось бы. Особенно в очках. О, очки для Мередита были отдельным фетишем. По его скромному мнению, альфа в очках был куда сексуальнее даже альфы с учебником по физике. Вот только сам ничем этим похвастаться он не мог.

И вот, за полгода до окончания школы к ним в класс перевелся новенький. Кажется, они с родителями недавно переехали в их город. Питер был высок, фигуру имел, в принципе, спортивную, носил очки и был нердом. Мередит чуть не обкончался сразу же, увидев его. Но Питер оказался нелюдимым. Отчего-то все попытки Мередита он воспринял как злые шутки. Но здесь и сейчас Мередиту действительно требовалась помощь. Он вполне мог не сдать математику и провалить выпускные экзамены.

Питер сидел на траве под деревом, ел бутерброд и читал учебник по физике. Мередит проглотил невольно набежавшую слюну — каким же сексуальным был этот альфа.

— Питер, привет! — проговорил Мередит и сел рядом на траву.

— Привет. Что ты хочешь?

— Безусловно, тебя, но сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь

Питер поправил очки на носу, и Мередит еле сдержал стон. Кажется, близился эструс, и провести его хотелось с Питером, под Питером.

— Ха-ха! А серьезно? — уточнил Питер, нисколько ему не поверивший. Мередит лишь тяжело вздохнул.

— У меня проблемы с математикой. Выпускной экзамен точно завалю. Я все с трудом подтянул и сдал. Мне поставили четыре балла по всем темам «за красивые глаза». Помоги с экзаменом. Научи.

— Зачем мне это? Бесплатно тебе помогать?

— А если не бесплатно? — спросил Мередит, мысленно прикидывая, как это использовать в своих целях.

Питер нахмурился, а Мередит прижался к нему всем телом:

— Я могу рассчитаться натурой, — прошептал Мередит ему на ухо, и Питер напрягся. — Только представь. Мы будем у тебя или у меня дома. Сидеть в комнате. Я буду стоять перед столом, наклонившись к учебнику. Я буду читать его, а ты — пояснять написанное. Но не просто пояснять, а так, чтобы до меня доходило. Ты будешь стоять позади меня, а твой член будет врываться в меня. Долго и размеренно. Ты будешь трахать меня, пока я не пойму все, что ты мне будешь объяснять. М?

И Мередит не удержался и легко поцеловал его в шею. Весь морок, что голос Мередита навел на Питера, в ту же секунду слетел, и Питер отшатнулся.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — рыкнул он.

— Говорю, что мне нужна твоя помощь с подготовкой к экзамену по математике!

— Хорошо, — недовольно проговорил Питер, — приходи ко мне завтра в семь вечера. Поработаем.

Он написал на тетрадном листочке свой адрес, подхватил рюкзак и ушел. А Мередит довольно заулыбался. Может, ему удастся соблазнить неприступного альфу и привязать к себе.

На следующий день Мереди оделся аккуратно и совершенно не вызывающе. В принципе, он всегда так одевался, но для Питера старался особенно.

Через час он был дома у Питера. Тот пустил его, всем видом показывая, как его это напрягает. Но Мередита это не останавливало. Он не виноват, что был красив и популярен в школе. Всем своим друзьям он сразу же пояснил: «Питер его! Трогать и оскорблять нельзя! С ним лучше дружить!» Но Питер сам всех сторонился.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, и Питер запустил Мередита в свою комнату. Семья Питера явно была состоятельной: комната в серых тонах была дорого обставленной.

— У тебя красиво, мне нравится, — Мередит бросил взгляд на кровать — широкая, удобная. Ее непременно стоит опробовать.

— Присаживайся и слушай, — велел Питер и выставил для него кресло.

— Хорошо. — И Мередит сел, куда предложили. Питер встал рядом, взял учебник и начал объяснять. Он оказался отличным учителем, Мередиту все удавалось понять с первого раза. — Подожди! Еще раз. Я не понял пятое правило.

Мередит подскочил к альфе и заглянул в книгу через плечо. Это был не их школьный учебник, а какая-то профессиональная книга. Изначально Мередит хотел просто своими глазами увидеть, что там написано, однако близость столь любимого и желанного альфы выбила из головы все мысли. Мередит принялся гладить Питера по ягодицам, а потом засунул руку в его спортивные штаны.

— Что ты делаешь? — взвизгнул Питер и дернулся. — Убери руки немедленно!

— Я тебя хочу! А ты не отвлекайся, поясняй. Я должен сдать экзамен.

Но Питер шарахнулся, и Мередит сказал:

— Так, хорошо. Садись на кровать, я сяду рядом, и мы продолжим.

Питер неожиданно подчинился: сел и стал читать. Мередит же опустился на пол, придвинулся к ногам Питера и аккуратно попытался стянуть с него штаны.

— Мередит, перестань! Что ты делаешь? Не трогай мою одежду! Я сейчас выгоню тебя! — Питер отодвигался и зажимался.

— Я всего лишь хочу расплатиться за урок!  
Питер смотрел на него расширенными от шока глазами, а Мередит поднялся, толкнул его спиной на кровать и лихо стащил с него штаны вместе с бельем. Питер совершенно не сопротивлялся. — Молодец! Умничка, а теперь расслабься, поясняй мне математику и наслаждайся образовательным процессом.

Питер все еще был ошарашен, когда возбужденный омега быстро разделся и уселся на его бедра. Член Питера все еще был мягким, но казался таким привлекательным, что Мередит тут же принялся его целовать, облизывать и сосать. Как бы там Питер ни сопротивлялся и возмущенно ни причитал, возбудился он моментально.

— Вот, мой хороший. Молодец. Ты тоже меня хочешь? Спасибо! — простонал Мередит, приподнялся, направил в себя член Питера и насадился. — Не отвлекайся. Пятое правило, давай!

Питер всхлипнул, вскинул бедра и продолжил объяснения. Впрочем, излился он уже через пару минут, а узел так и не набух. Питер покраснел, отбросил книгу и хотел скинуть с себя Мередита, но тот усидел.

— Это был первый раз? Не смущайся. Все нормально. Это же физиология. Сейчас будет лучше! — Мередит мягко гладил Питера по груди, целовал то один сосок, то другой, а потом поднял книгу. — Давай, соберись, ты должен помочь мне с математикой.

Питер вновь принялся пояснять материал, задыхаясь и периодически срывая голос. А Мередит ласкал его руками и губами, очень старательно работая попкой и вызывая у Питера все больше стонов. Вскоре Питер вновь откинул книгу, подхватил Мередита под бедра, перевернулся и стал сильно в него вбиваться.

Теперь уже Мередит стонал на одной ноте, а Питер рычал и говорил. Повторял правила математики, толкаясь изо всех сил.

Еще через пятнадцать минут, когда сам Мередит успел излиться уже три раза, Питер замер и посмотрел ему в глаза долгим, напряженным и умоляющим взглядом.

— Да, я выпил таблетку. Кончай! И вяжи! Можно! Давай! — простонал Мередит и вновь излился. Питер, всхлипнув, последовал за ним. Через пару секунду узел распустился в омежьей попке, и Мередит довольно заулыбался. Все, больше никуда Питер от него не денется.

Питер прижал Мередита к себе и перевернулся, удерживая его в руках.

— Зачем ты так? Мне было не тяжело помочь тебе с учебой, — жалобно произнес он.

— Вот ты дурак, Питер, — хихикнул довольный Мередит, подвигал попкой, и их с Питером накрыло волной удовольствия. — Я же люблю тебя! А ты мне не веришь.

Мередит приподнялся, облизал сосок Питера и снова довольно уложил голову ему на грудь.

— Правда? — уже тверже и увереннее спросил Питер.

— Конечно! Я бы не стал спать с альфой, который мне не нравится.

— Прости, в предыдущей школе меня травили за то, что я такой, — Питер приподнял голову Мередита за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза, искрящиеся удовлетворением.

— Они просто не знали, какими сексуальными бывают нерды, — вновь хихикнул Мередит.

Еще через два часа урока математики Мередит засобирался домой.

— Все, моя голова больше не варит. Я домой, — проговорил он и поцеловал Питера в щеку. Все это время он сидел у него на коленях, и они вместе смотрели в книгу, пока Питер разжевывал материал.

Питер предложил его проводить.

— Не надо, я далеко живу. Вызову такси.

Питер проводил его до машины и пошел на кухню. Там хлопотал его о-папа. 

— Привет, папа, — проговорил Питер.

— Привет, сынок. Кто этот чудесный омега? — спросил тот, и Питер засмущался. Он повязал Мередита, и, естественно, несмотря на принятый душ, смешанный запах у обоих сохранится еще несколько часов.

— Это Мередит. Я помогал ему с математикой, — взгляд о-папочки был понимающий и совсем немного ехидный, — он мой омега.

— Я рад, сынок!

— О боже, пап! Я правда помогал ему с математикой. Мы действительно решали задачи, а потом... потом... он... я... в общем, так получилось, что мы переспали.

— Сынок, все в порядке. Я не осуждаю тебя и рад, что у тебя наконец появился омега, — в словах о-папы так и звучало непроизнесенное: случился секс.

На следующий день Питер шел в школу с некоторым напряжением. Мередит стоял перед школой в компании друзей. Питер замер, не зная, что нужно делать. Мередит обернулся и махнул рукой, подзывая к себе. Питер неуверенно подошел к компании.

— О, Питер, привет! — поздоровался с ним высокий альфа из команды баскетболистов. — Заполучил, наконец, нашего малыша.

И он хлопнул Питера по плечу. Питер, сам от себя того не ожидая, недовольно рыкнул.

— Перестань, Билл, я только его малыш, — весело произнес Мередит и притерся к боку Питера, которому было очень неуютно.

Питер предпочитал приходить в класс пораньше, но Мередит привалился к его боку, вцепившись в руку, и продолжил болтать с друзьями. За пять минут до начала урока Питер не выдержал:

— Мередит, мы опоздаем, идем! 

В пятницу утром у них была общая история, потом математика и физика, а дальше все предметы разные. Мередит кивнул, обнялся с друзьями и поспешил за Питером. Тот ощущал напряжение, но не мог понять, что его так злит.

Все уроки Мередит прижимался к Питеру и не отходил ни на шаг. А это вдруг почему-то вызвало и абсолютное счастье, и глухое раздражение. Мередит был действительно очень популярен, имел массу друзей, и все хотели подойти, чтобы либо что-нибудь обсудить, либо познакомиться с Питером. Тот, как оказалось, не был к такому готов. У него не то что омеги, и друзей-то раньше не было. А тут такой наплыв.

К обеду Питер позорно сбежал. Пожаловался на головную боль, получил справку в медпункте и ушел домой. Мередит остался на уроках.

Питер зашел домой и привалился к стене. Ему было нехорошо. Все нутро выворачивалось, и он сходил с ума. На удивление, дома оказался а-отец.

— Питер, сынок, это ты? — отец вышел в холл и внимательно посмотрел на Питера. Он был в домашней одежде, что говорило о неожиданном выходном.

— Пап? Ты дома? Почему? 

Отец, ранее никогда не говоривший с сыном на такие темы, спокойно заявил:

— У твоего о-папочки сегодня эструс начнется, потому я взял отгул на ближайшие четыре дня. Собственно, дедули тебя уже ждут. Пообедай, собирайся и езжай к ним.

Питер мысленно застонал. С тех пор, как он переспал с Мередит, абсолютно все изменилось, все стали относиться к нему по-другому. Даже а-отец стал воспринимать его как половозрелого самца, чего ранее не было никогда.

— Ну па! Что происходит с миром? — Питер зашел за отцом на кухню и плюхнулся на стул. А-отец поставил перед ним обед и сел рядом.

— Что не так? Что тебя беспокоит?

Питер был смущен. Он не знал, как говорить об этом с отцом, но ему требовалась поддержка альфы.

— После случившегося вчера все относятся ко мне иначе. Даже ты! Раньше я для всех был незаметным нердом. А теперь я вдруг альфа.

Отец неожиданно весело засмеялся и полез в холодильник за бутылкой колы.

— Сын, ты альфа. Уж прости, вчера, когда ты лишился девственности, у тебя не только аромат слегка поменялся, но и аура изменилась. Теперь тебя ощущают полноценным, зрелым самцом. Ты стал заметен. До того тебя никто не ощущал альфой. Ты ощущался как ребенок. Полагаю, одноклассники, с которыми ты был не так близок, не воспринимали тебя как соперника или партнера. Этот же милашка Мередит, видимо, действительно любит тебя, раз смог разглядеть.

— Но как же так? Почему? — Питер хорошо знал биологию и обо всех особенностях гормонального фона, но вот здесь и сейчас не мог ничего понять.

— У тебя не было гона. Если бы он был хоть раз, тебя воспринимали бы просто как молодого самца. А без него ты для них не самец. Сейчас же контакт с омегой простимулировал твою гормональную систему, и скоро у тебя может случиться первый гон. Так бывает, не переживай.

Но Питер уже не переживал. Он успокоился, вспомнил уроки биологии и больше не нервничал. Волновало его теперь совсем другое.

— Что еще, сын? — спросил отец, улыбаясь и медленно потягивая холодный напиток.

— Все поменялось. Мередит... Он такой общительный. Понимаешь, он очень популярный парень в школе, у него много друзей, а я...

— А ты привык быть тенью и сидеть в конце класса, уткнувшись в книгу, — отец засмеялся.

— Да, а теперь все лезут ко мне, хотят дружить, куда-то приглашают. И Мередит еще не отлипает от меня.

— А тебе это разве не нравится? — испытующе глядя, уточнил отец

Питеру было стыдно признаться, но:

— Нравится. Очень. Раньше я завидовал другим альфам, когда на них вот так висли их омеги, ходили следом. У меня ничего такого никогда не было. А теперь мне непривычно.

— Привыкай, сын. А если тебе слишком некомфортно, то скажи своему омежке, чтобы поумерил пыл, — и отец пошло засмеялся. Питер покраснел. Быть сексуально активным, оказывается, очень неловко.

Сразу же после обеда Питер стал собираться к переезду к дедулям. Оба дедули были несказанно рады внуку, но, когда тот приехал, сообщили, что доверяют ему в полном объеме, поэтому оставят на два дня одного, а сами уедут в гости с ночевкой к друзьям а-дедули в соседний город. Питеру не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться и отпустить дедушек.

В одиночку он выполнил все домашние задания и заскучал. Сейчас он ощущал, что несправедливо сбежал от своего омеги, и решил ему позвонить.

Мередит тут же ответил, и перед Питером всплыла голограмма милого омежки в одних трусиках.

— Привет, Пит, прости, я в душе был. Как дела? Я тебя замучил, засмущал? Ты от меня сбежал! Прости. Пора привыкнуть — я слишком навязчив, — впрочем, голос Мередита, вытирающего в этот момент волосы, был очень довольный.

— Эм... Нет. Все нормально. Я сейчас у своих дедов в гостях. И я остался один. Хочешь приехать в гости? — На самом деле, Питер совершенно не понимал, зачем приглашал Мередита именно так, если не для секса, но признаться себе в этом так и не смог.

— О, ты меня ждешь одного, или можно прийти с друзьями? — И Мередит так соблазнительно посмотрел на Питера, что тот не смог отказать.

— Д.. да, можешь прийти с друзьями.

— О, вечеринка, отлично! Обещаю, ничего ужасного не будет, — Мередит послал воздушный поцелуй и отключился.

Питер искренне боялся громкой оргии с музыкой и тонной выпивки, но все происходило совершенно иначе. Нет, алкоголь был, точнее, только пиво. Однако вместо громкой музыки Мередит и его друзья приволокли настольную игру.

— «Правда или дело» — лучшая игра для новичков в компании. Мы-то все уже друг о друге знаем, — сообщил низенький омега Виктор. Всего в компании Мередита было семь человек, включая его самого: четверо омег и трое альф. И почти все они, похоже, были парочками.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно ответил Питер, запуская ребят. Мередит зашел последним и, остановившись на входе, жарко поцеловал Питера, смущая.

Игра оказалась с подвохом. В ней фанты были сексуальными, и если кто-то не хотел отвечать на вопрос, то он должен был выполнять очень рискованные действия.

— Итак, — проговорил Мередит, вынув фант для баскетболиста Билла, — кто был омегой или альфой, которому ты впервые сделал минет?

Питер, услышав такой вопрос, покраснел.

— Эй, Мер, ты мухлюешь! Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос. Я уже говорил, что эта тайна уйдет со мной в могилу.

— Естественно, — хихикнул его омега Энджел. — Мы-то все знаем, что это был учитель Дин.

Питер ошарашенно уставился на Билла. Мистер Дин преподавал у них географию и был альфой за пятьдесят, если не больше.

— О боже, вы меня позорите перед Питером. Не верь им, Пит, это был не Дин. Это был другой человек, и мне было пятнадцать. У меня бушевали гормоны, я имел право.

— Тогда ты выбираешь «дело», дорогой наш друг, — проговорил Мередит и зачитал задание. Оно было весьма простым: поцелуй со своим омегой, что Билл и сделал с Энджелом.

Первый круг для Питера и Мередита прошел спокойно, они только ответили на вопросы. На втором кругу также почти все дали честные ответы, а вопросы не были шокирующими.

На третьем Мередиту достался вопрос о самом ужасном сексе в его жизни, и он взял «дело». Сам Питер, услышав отказ Мередита отвечать, напрягся. Но когда тот зачитал задание для себя, Питер потерял дар речи. Сам же Мередит только хищно улыбнулся и опустился перед ним на колени. Питер не хотел, чтобы это происходило при друзьях, но Мередит жестко отказался давать ответ на свой вопрос, и Питер сдался. Мередит резко расстегнул ширинку на джинсах своего альфы, аккуратно вытащил из-под резинки трусов привставший член и принялся довольно его облизывать. Питер то краснел, то бледнел, член стремительно напрягался, а сам Питер уже не мог смотреть на поддерживающие улыбки на лицах друзей. Он хотел Мередита слишком сильно и поэтому смог лишь откинуть голову и расслабиться, чтобы через пару минут излиться в рот своему омеге.

— Йе-е! — закричали альфы. — Наш мужик!

Очередь подошла к самому Питеру.

— Итак, Питер, — заговорил отдышавшийся Мередит, — твой вопрос звучит так: «Видел ли ты что-либо сексуальное, смущающее, связанное с твоими родителями?».

И все взгляды обратились к нему. Но Питер не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Та история была для него слишком неловкой и пугающей до сих пор.

— «Дело», — хрипло проговорил он и напряженно откашлялся.

— Питер, — заговорил омега Йен, — если эта история очень травмирующая для тебя, а с психологом ты не готов об этом говорить, тогда расскажи Меру, он умеет слушать. Не держи в себе. Это опасно. Ты слышал о термине «инцестуализация семейных отношений»? Не упускай это. Та ситуация будет влиять на твою сексуальность, пока ты ее не решишь.

Питер кивнул в ответ.

— Что ж, Пит, твое задание звучит так: «Разденьте вашего партнера до трусиков. Если Ваш омега носит лиф, то снимайте и его», — Мередит вмиг покраснел. Вот только нежно-розовый цвет его щечек не мог сравниться с помидорными щеками альфы.

Дрожащими руками Питер стянул с Мередита джинсы и кардиган, а после и футболку. Под ней обнаружился маленький кружевной бралет. Полностью опавший до этого член тут же напрягся, а Мередит повернулся, позволяя расстегнуть лиф. Когда бралет упал на диван, взору Питера открылись маленькие возбужденные сосочки. Невольный вздох сорвался с губ всех присутствующих альф, а сам Питер, не контролируя себя, припал губами к груди своей пары. Он ожесточенно и возбужденно принялся их лизать и покусывать, пока омега громко не застонал, что и отрезвило Питера.

— Отлично, двигаемся дальше, — хрипло проговорил пылающий Мередит. 

В следующем кругу «дело» попало Бобу, которому пришлось полностью обнажиться, и Йену, которого ожидал римминг от своего альфы. Йен, к удивлению, очень быстро стянул джинсы и встал коленями на диван. Под всеобщее улюлюканье Кевин доставил ему удовольствие.

В следующем же кругу потерпел поражение Питер, и ему пришлось окончательно стянуть трусики с Мередита и поцеловать его в головку члена. Мозг, казалось, совершенно затуманило вожделение, когда он стягивал с Мередита кружевные трусики, наблюдал, как его маленький возбужденный член, сжатый кружевом шортиков, выпрыгивает наружу. Питер завороженно рассматривал капельку смазки на кончике головки, а потом с удовольствием слизал ее. Довольно поцеловав кончик члена Мередита, Питер стянул с его ножек трусики и сел на свое место.

Следующие три круга оказались абсолютно безопасны для всех, однако на четвертом кругу провалился Дин, альфа.

— Итак, Дин, твое задание: «Вы проиграли, но вы счастливчик, пусть ваш сосед слева даст свою попку своему партнеру. Если его партнер альфа, то пусть распустит в нем узел».

Увы, соседом Дина был именно Мередит. Мередит шокированно замер, он явно не был еще готов к такому. Словно в замедленной съемке, он поднялся со своего места и залез с коленями на диван. В этот момент Питер не выдержал — это было слишком, Мередит этого не хотел.

— Достаточно! — гаркнул он. — Это зашло слишком далеко.

— Да, не надо, Мер, все ок. Заканчиваем! Этот круг уже слишком сложный для нас, — затараторили остальные, но Питера уже окутала собственническая ярость, и он убежал на кухню.

Стоя там, он слышал, как Мередит извиняется перед друзьями и провожает их домой. Он слышал, как друзья извиняются в ответ и просят Мередита не волноваться, успокаивать своего альфу.

— Да, Питер прав, — проговорил Дин, — мы как-то слишком возбудились, заигрались и слегка перешли рамки. Никакой альфа не захочет показывать другому, как он берет свою омегу. Это слишком свое, личное. Надеюсь, у вас все будет хорошо.

Когда за последним гостем хлопнули двери, в кухню зашел Мередит. Он был полностью одет и совершенно разбит.

— Ты хочешь меня бросить? — его голос задрожал. — Прости! Я был не прав! Действительно, не стоило приносить эту игру. Да и друзей не стоило приводить. Прости! Я не хотел. Я тебя люблю.

В перепуганные глаза Мередита невозможно было смотреть.

— Нет. Я не хочу тебя бросать. Я сейчас понял, что, кажется, тоже тебя люблю. Очень, — Питер немного помолчал, буравя Мередита тяжелым взглядом. — Я не это имел в виду. Я хотел попросить, чтобы все было не так быстро. Этого всего слишком много. Я не могу просто взять и сразу же стать твоим альфой, влиться в твою жизнь. Я так не могу. Я не могу прийти на вечеринку к твоим друзьям и начать целовать и трахать тебя при всех. Я не такой.

— Я понимаю, прости! — Мередит залез на барный стул и весь сжался.

— Я постараюсь справиться со всем, — тихо произнес Питер, чувствуя свою вину за то, что взвился и так расстроил любимого омегу, — я обязательно вольюсь в твой коллектив и больше не буду таким диким. Для меня все это еще в новинку. Я до тебя был девственником.

Тяжело переведя дыхание, Питер схватил со стола снятые перед приходом гостей очки и надел их. Они придавали ему уверенности в себе.

Мередит встал со своего места и подошел к Питеру и обнял.

— Ты не хочешь меня бросать? Точно? — Питер отрицательно покачал головой. — И ты не считаешь меня слишком развратным или не обремененным честью?

Мередит произнес все это с легкой долей вызова в голосе и посмотрел в глаза Питеру. Тот в ответ только улыбнулся и вновь покачал головой.

— Отлично! — довольно протянул Мередит и потянулся к его губам. Поцелуй снова был страстным и обжигающим. — Прости, что я позвал друзей.

— Нет! Все правильно. Я должен вливаться в ваш коллектив. — Питер обнимал и гладил его по спине. — Позови друзей завтра. Поиграем снова... Во что-нибудь другое.

— Хорошо, — согласился Мередит и потерся о Питера всем телом.

— Мередит, а раньше вы тоже играли в эту игру? — воркующее спросил Питер.

— Да. Ее пару лет назад в шутку подарили на день рождения Бобу, и с прошлого года мы играем регулярно.

Питер поглаживал круговыми движениями спину Мередита, словно успокаивал не его, а себя.

— А с кем в паре играл ты?

— Ни с кем, я был только ведущим и раздавал задания ребятам. Мне полагалось только отвечать на вопросы.

— Ммм... — прошептал Питер ему на ушко, — то есть в игре я у тебя первый?

Мередит звонко засмеялся.

На следующее утро они все же решили не приглашать друзей, а весь день отдыхать и бездельничать вместе.

— Питер, я все понимаю, — заговорил Мередит, когда они вместе поедали о-дедушкину лазанью, — но мне нужно сдать математику. Я не шучу. Мне еще выучить десять тем.

Питер, у которого математика теперь ассоциировалась исключительно с необузданным сексом, даже подавился.

— Тебе так нужна твердая пятерка? — уточнил он, прикидывая, как лучше помочь Мередиту усвоить весь материал.

— Мне хотя бы тройку не схлопотать. Я поступаю на фармацию. Физику и химию я сдам, их я знаю, а математика улетучивается из головы. Почему-то я хорошо владею числами в химии и физике, но не в математике. 

— Особенность омежьего мозга, — пошутил Питер и получил пинок по ноге под столом. — Хорошо! Доедай и пошли. Я не брал с собой дополнительные книги, поищу в интернете, и будем читать и разбирать.

Через полчаса они уже сидели в спальне. Питер очень быстро нашел необходимые книги, открыл в нужных местах и начал пояснять. Он ходил по комнате, рассказывая правила, объясняя, как их лучше понять. Мередит улегся животом на кровать, оставляя колени на полу, и внимательно читал книгу.

Его попка все чаще соблазнительно маячила перед глазами. Питер ходил от окна к двери, пересекая комнату, и периодически поворачивал голову в сторону кровати, где находился Мередит. И взгляд всякий раз останавливался на попке Мередита. Он пытался останавливать себя, переводить взгляд, контролировать мысли, но... Он ощущал себя озабоченным подростком, хотя практически им и был. Мередит оборачивался, смотрел, как напряженно Питер поправляет очки, и его мысль уплывала. Казалось бы, Мередит ничего не делал: никаких провокационных жестов, просто поворачивался, и внимательно смотрела на Питера, но, тому, похоже, больше и не надо было.

— Питер, подойди и покажи на примере, я ничего не понял в последнем правиле, — Мередит правда пытался разобраться, но возбуждение туманило разум.

Питер подошел совсем близко. Аромат омеги ударил по рецепторам, и он, совершенно теряя связь с реальностью, стащил спортивные штаны с себя и джинсы с Мередита, подхватил его на руки и усадил себе на бедра. Тот поерзал и стал осторожно насаживаться на член.

— Кажется, так у нас учиться получается лучше, — выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы Питер, подхватил планшет и продолжил урок. И чудо случилось — удалось отвлечься от желания и начать слышать и воспринимать слова. 

Мередит определенно начал любить математику.


End file.
